Restricted Hormones
by Stephaney
Summary: With fishnet black stocking, red high heels, super short black shorts, tight black corset, fake bunny tail and ears, and red ribbon… Haruno Sakura posed in all her sexy glory before the Uchiha's sight. But will she finally turn Sasuke on? Rated M


It all began as the small Ino-inquiry at the kunoichi training class major seduction skill.

"Hey, have you ever wondered what type of sexual situation THE Uchiha Sasuke preferred?" Ino had asked.

Sakura wasn't naturally interested.

Well, okay, a bit…

Oh yes, who was she kidding? She wanted to know too!

Surely, her whole affection towards the young Uchiha had altered into one more of a brother/best friend thingie since couple years back. Sasuke Uchiha had returned back to Konoha when they were in their 18th. And until now, 3 years afterwards, the unbreakable bestfriend bond wasn't only shared by Naruto and Sasuke only. Somehow, Sakura had made her own way to be acknowledged in strength and maturity. Although the certain dark-haired hated to admit, but the three of them were really becoming the best trio in town. They shared their darkest secret, their stupid secret, even sometimes their own weakness…

Really, they were the best-est friends…

But then again… to Sakura, even if not loving Sasuke (as in romantically) anymore didn't mean that it diminished the fact that the guy was still drop-dead-gorgeous…

…and fun to be joked around. Come on, his reaction would rank # 1 in the 'priceless reaction' department.

So Sakura swore, that trying to seduce Sasuke in every kind of possibility was only a harmless joke.

…

Besides it was to find out the all-time-classic debate:

Was Uchiha Sasuke truly gay?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even the simplest white t-shirt could turn into the sexiest outfit –that was what she read in one of the magazines and inspired her to do this.

She chose the usual training day to wear the t-shirt and looked for the expected effect. Even honestly, wearing t-shirt that's 3 number smaller than her usual size was definitely…uncomfortable, restricting, and..

"Sakura! What kind of outfit do you think you're wearing?!" screeched Kakashi.

Wiping the sweats off from her forehead, she replied to her teacher, "It's just a simple t-shirt, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Well yeah, Sakura-chan… that's the smallest t-shirt I've ever seen on someone!" commented Naruto.

"Y-you s-shouldn't wear such outfit! I-It's, i-it's…Damn, it's –" blood trailed from Kakashi's nose and he stopped his screech.

Ho-ho, so Kakashi-sensei favored the sweaty girl in tight t-shirt best, eh?

But the comment the heartless jerk was giving her ruined the pride she had just acquired from scoring with Kakashi.

"Your bras are shown. You look like a slut,"

She twitched at his careless comment. "What did you say?"

"You look like a slut,"

"Okay, so I look like a slut. Am I the kind of slut that manage to turn you on?" she asked more in cynical retort.

He glared at her and resumed his practice as if nothing had happened.

…

…

Hell, she promised herself to kick his ass as hard as she could in the sparring session later…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If the small t-shirt didn't bring any effect, Sakura would try the contrary.

Tuesday night means dinner at Sakura's place (and really, that was practically the most healthy meal of the week…) for the 3 members of Team 7. Both the male members arrived at the same time, and she opened the door already prepared with her choice of outfit.

"Good evening, Sakura-cha –Holly Shit, what are you wearing?!"

"My usual old, oversized t-shirt, Naruto," she replied nonchalantly as letting the door ajar for the two guys to get inside.

Compared to the bunny-girl outfit that she bought at the costume shop towns away from Konoha or the small t-shirt that she found only after looking hours at her old cabinet in her old house or the sexy halter dress (that she borrowed from Ino) for last week's attire to the night club, the outfit she chose that night was the simplest of all. The white super loose t-shirt was actually her casual sleeping attire. Only that she didn't normally let men see her in this almost-transparent, loose shirt that reached inches above her mid thighs.

While the effect seemed to work best on Naruto (so… contrary to Kakashi-sensei, Naruto fell to the oversized one?), Sasuke carelessly already positioned himself in his usual spot on her house –the couch in front of the TV.

Stomping in anger, she practically stepped right in front of him and snatched the TV remote away from his grasp. Sasuke growled in annoyance.

"Don't I turn you on now?" she almost yelled at the stoic bastard. Hell, even Sakura could sense how Naruto's eyes were never averted from her bare thighs! The Kyuubi must donate at least 10 percent of his hormones to this bastard…

"You're annoying, move aside. I want to watch the TV," he stated as snatching back the TV remote.

Furiously, Sakura walked past the ogling Naruto to the kitchen and prepared to add extra chili powder in Sasuke's portion of soup.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's an ass, Ino. No, he's a damn hormone-less ass…"

"Such a waste. He's a damn hot hormone-less ass," Ino replied as taking out the handcuff from the accessory section and handed it to Sakura. Upon reporting the progress so far, Ino turned out to be the eager one and she immediately insisted Sakura for some more costume-shopping. Uchiha Sasuke definitely needed a bolder approach…

"I'm starting to feel like an idiot. Not only that I fail miserably in turning him on, I might be just his in-store laugh stocks. Come to think, my actions are rather idiotic, aren't they?"

"Nope. You just need to act better instead of just wearing the costumes. Feel the costume, feel the role, Sakura…. Geez, if I weren't Sai-kun's fiancée, I would gladly do the seduction plans and get THE Uchiha Sasuke on my bed,"

"But I don't want THE Uchiha Sasuke in my bed!" Sakura screeched in horror embarrassment.

"Nuh-uh. Wrong intonation, baby. Every girl wants THE Uchiha Sasuke in their bed. You're just too cowardice to admit it,"

The bubble-gum haired girl gave no other replies as she followed her best friend did the costume shopping for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the…" was all he murmured when the shocking view greeted him inside his own apartment room.

Sakura was sitting on a big arm chair with her creamy (and again, bare) legs dangled in provocative positions and even more provocative outfit. Skin-tight, black….suit (Sasuke didn't even know what was the name for such…scanty… outfit) with long, black, heeled boots. Her long pink hair was tousled, her lips tinted in dark red, and her green eyes suddenly seemed darker than usual and they had hints (clear ones) of mischief. She was casually playing the handcuff with her finger when murmuring, "Ah, you're finally back. You're really late…"

"How could you get in?" he snapped.

"Boy, in case you forgot, you gave your own key to me so that you can have your apartment cleaned daily…"

"Aa,"

"But that doesn't matter," she said lowly. "What matter now is that you come back really late, you even make me wait…"

Unconsciously, Sasuke took some steps backward as the girl got up from the chair and walked in poise towards him.

Inside, Sakura gave a bitter laugh. If she scared him that much, perhaps she could wear this outfit again for Halloween this year. Come on, if this managed to scare the Uchiha, then it would have triple effects towards other people…

"You bad, bad boy…" she whispered as licking her lips.

More steps backward for the Uchiha. Before he knew, he already stepped out of his own apartment.

"But don't worry. I like bad boy…"

Sasuke finally noticed that his crazy teammate was bringing…what –he couldn't believe his eye – a whip?!

"Because I can always punish and give bad boy a lesson or two…"

He gulped nervously.

Inside, Sakura prepared the victory dance. Ha! The troublesome costume shopping and Ino's bitching-acting class seemed to worth it!

Her steps became bolder. She was close! She was close to –

Then the unexpected happened.

The almighty Uchiha Sasuke took another step backward, stumbled, and fell down from his apartment building stairs.

…

…

…

"Sasuke!" Sakura finally regained her awareness (after all, come on, that couldn't be… THE Uchiha Sasuke stupidly fell from stairs?!) and quickly approached the boy. "Oh My God, Oh My God! How could this happen? Are you okay?" she questioned while checking for any possible injury.

The dark-haired guy groaned in obvious pain (and embarrassment, definitely) and glared at the medic nin. "You frightened me,"

Snap.

Frighten?

Frighten?

She tried to turn him on, and in contrary, she managed to frighten him?!

…

Now where was that whip again? Uchiha definitely needed a lesson or two…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday, second week of each month used to be another ordinary day for Sasuke. On the particular day, he was scheduled to have a routine medical check up. It was the new regulation from the Hokage herself –that high-ranking ANBU must have regular check up once a month. Although troublesome, he hadn't had any further complains about it. Until…

Friday, second week of each month used to be another ordinary day for Sasuke. On the particular day, he was scheduled to have a routine medical check up. It was the new regulation from the Hokage herself –that high-ranking ANBU must have regular check up once a month. Although troublesome, he hadn't had any further complains about it. Until…

Now.

Realizing that his permanent doctor would always be THE Haruno Sakura, Sasuke couldn't help but feeling that Tsunade's idea of medical check-up would turn into a monthly hell.

What would greet him now? Sakura with impossibly tight, short nurse uniform and high stocking?

Oh.

He guessed right.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun…" she greeted sweetly and inwardly grimaced for the lack of glee she was getting from him. Oh then again, what did she expect from such gay guy anyway?

Sasuke walked in cautious to the examination bed. He flinched even more when noticing her movement. Sakura had stood up from her chair and she walked in a way that he knew was made to provide his eyes clear view of her pair of gorgeous legs.

"Lie down, Sasuke…" Sakura ordered and although the boy didn't protest, she caught his hand sneaking to his kunai holster –as if preparing for her sudden attack.

"Now open your shirt…"

He glared.

She faked a (supposedly cute) laugh. "Don't glare at me like that. I need you to open your shirt so that I can do the examination,"

Still grunting incomprehensive mumbles, Sasuke reluctantly took off his shirt.

Mentally wolf-whistling, Sakura's eyes lit in excitement. The sight of a shirt-less Uchiha never disappointed her…

"Now Sasuke-kun," she seductively said as placing her cool hand on his warm chest. Instinctively, the guy snapped her hand away. The Godaime apprentice's low muter of the word 'Bitch' wasn't unheard to his keen ears.

Still keeping her smile on (even, a twitched one), Sakura then started his heartbeat examination. Using the stethoscope, her hope fell upon realizing that the Uchiha's heartbeat didn't have the slightest hint of abnormality.

Didn't he at least suppose to have rapid heartbeats? She meant, come on, wearing this super short nurse uniform with low collar was quite a sacrifice. Her other male patients undoubtedly had ogled at her. Since they weren't her target (plus the way their eyes were… undressing her was completely disgusting…), Sakura had deliberately put on her usual oversized medic coat to cover her skimpy nurse outfit.

But with Sasuke, she dared to present herself in the body-hugging, short, skimpy, nurse attire! Come on, couldn't she at least have his heart skipped a beat for her sacrifice?

"You're done?" he asked and she realized that, in her annoyance, she had finished her usual check-up chore.

Ow… she let another chance passed.

"Yes…" she said with cynic smile. Her flirting mood abandoned and she pulled herself away from him. Sitting on her work table, she unconsciously crossed her legs and made her skirt hiked even upper. Taking the patient card and quickly writing some notes there, she said to him, "Nothing's wrong with you,"

"You should just convince Tsunade to stop this stupid monthly check up schedule. You know I'm always alright,"

Such an arrogant bastard…

As the guy walked out of the door, Sakura formed arguments that she would bring to Tsunade of how medical check up now also required a hormone check-up.

Sasuke Uchiha would NOT definitely be just 'I'm alright' there…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still muttering profanities, Sakura put back her French Maid costume back to her closet. Even the cute, frilly, black and white gear didn't even interest the hopeless Uchiha. She was getting tired and started to run out off ideas. All the costumes had gone into waste. She had practically tried all way! Name it: bikini, bunny girl, cute nurse, dominatrix lady, French maid, sexy yukata, oversized shirt, come on…what else?!

A hypothesis made its way towards her mind…

Perhaps it wasn't about the costumes… what about if the reason of Sasuke's impassiveness was her own lack of sex appeal?

Checking herself in the mirror, Sakura tried to sort it out.

Boobs, she had. Okay, not as big as Hinata's and surely far away from her mentor's breast size. But surely, she had those! B-cup was all right, wasn't it? And her curves…check –she had them so. Not to mention a pair of well-praised beautiful legs (her most favorite asset anyway)…

So why hadn't she score in turning the Uchiha on?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tell me, am I ugly? Am I not sexy?"

"Oh, don't tell me we're getting into your self-loathing phase again, Forehead Girl?"

Sakura forced a weak smile. "I'm sorry. It's just… well… not being able to seduce the Uchiha really made me feel… down,"

"Come on. If that's the case, then all girl in town would feel all depressed. Perhaps we should just stop this inquiry. Sasuke Uchiha is a gay. Period," Ino replied as fixing the flowers arrangements. "See the bright side, at least you're finally practicing your own seducing skill –"

" –which went in complete vain…"

"Duh, you forgot THE Sasuke Uchiha sexual orientation?"

Giving a small but full-heartedly laugh, Sakura grinned to her best friend. "Thanks Ino,"

"What I'm trying to say is, that perhaps you should just give up and work on your seducing skill to another guy. Why don't try the Hyuuga?"

"Ha-ha. I don't think I want to face another hot-looking, stoic prodigy anymore. They all have big tendencies to be homos anyway,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even after saying that, Sakura Haruno still had tiniest bit of curiosity.

"This is the last time," she told herself as wearing the last costume she had and did all the other preparations.

"You're serious about this?" Ino asked as helping the certain preparation. "I think you're starting to be a bit too obsessed with it…"

"Just help me this time Ino. If this doesn't work out, then Uchiha is an official gay,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even before entering his own apartment, the keen Uchiha sense had told him that he had intruder inside his apartment.

Not one to be feared of, but definitely one to be careful at…

Such crazy pink-haired girl…

Opening the door in lazily, he murmured, "Seriously Sakura, when will all this craziness…"

His words hung in air.

"…end?" he finished after finally having more air entered his lung.

Haruno Sakura.

On his bed.

Sprawled, with her hands and legs tied with ropes to each edge of his bed.

Eyes covered in blindfold.

Clothes…

Damn, was it even clothes?

The girl was practically only wearing her underwear and white bandage to cover her breasts!

Oh, and did he mention that she was tied?

On his bed?!

…

"You really have lost your mind," he muttered as turning around and heading out of the room. However, before he set foot outside, her calm voice called.

"Sasuke-kun, I –"

"I'm not gay, Sakura," he stated all so sudden and finally looked back to the woman. Sighing tiredly, Sasuke began again, "I don't know where you get the idea that I might be a gay, but I'm definitely not,"

The prodigy walked back to his teammate again and sat on his own bed, his back facing her. After quick deliberation, he added stoically, "Just for you know, I have normal hormones and equally normal sexual preference. I so much prefer seeing a girl's breasts then a guy's dick,"

She was torn in between wanting to laugh at his comment or kick the guy in annoyance.

"If you were really normal, they why couldn't I turn you on just for once? I've tried all and your ignorant acts were just like great slap to my woman's pride! It's as if you're saying I don't look or seem like a girl and that's just –"

"Whoever said that you don't turn me on?"

…

…

"Pardon?!" she blurted after finally convincing herself she did hear right.

If her eyes hadn't been blindfolded, Sakura could have seen the annoyed, flustered Uchiha. But her sight was covered, and Sasuke thanked her for that.

"Are you lying just to make me stop these stupid seducing acts? You don't have to do that. This is the last time I attempt on seducing you anyway,"

"I'm not lying," he said in between grumbles.

"Then why didn't you just admit it?!"

"I was afraid, damn it!"

…

…

"Afraid?" she questioned. "Of what?"

More desperate sigh. "I'm afraid I'll just scare you if I gave you indications that you really are successful in sexually turning me on. Our relationship these following years had been just normal friends. You seem really comfortable with it. I'm afraid you don't want to take it to the…next level,"

"… So you want to take it to the next level?" she asked and the familiar bubbly feeling she had years ago when loving the Uchiha was her life agenda resurfaced.

"We're getting out of context," Sasuke muttered quickly. "That's not what I –"

"This is unfair," she mouthed desperately.

His heart (although he would never ever admit out loud) wrenched. "What…?" he asked weakly. God, now he really succeeded in ruining their normally okay relationship, didn't he?

"How could you just speak that casually and bring me back my old feeling?" she blurted.

"…Your old feeling?"

Sakura bit her lips and mumbled. "Forget what I said," Pretty pink blush adorned her cheeks, and Sasuke found himself giving small smile of both pride and genuine happiness.

"Ne, Sasuke?" the girl called again.

"What?"

"Did I really, really turn you on?" she inquired. The confession Sasuke ha d just given her seemed too… surreal.

"Yes, Sakura. You turn me on. A lot. You just don't know how much I… had to restrain myself whenever you came with your acts of seduction,"

"B-but your heartbeats…remained normal. When I acted like the bitchy nurse and checked your heartbeats –"

"I can control my heartbeats," he said as if it was the clearest fact in the world. "But I'm never good in controlling my hormone. You don't know just because you've never checked below,"

"Below?"

…

Ah. Of course. Sakura cursed herself for her stupidity. Why hadn't she averted her eyes to his pants? Well… she had been too embarrassed to do that. Albeit all her bold approach –

" –You're still a genuinely novice in this department, right?" he said it to her.

Her flustered cheeks showed both anger and embarrassment.

"W-well excuse me! But I'm not Sai who has automatic dick's 'c-checking out'! Of course I'm embarrassed! I –"

"Don't worry," he cut her words, and she realized that he was whispering next to her ears. "I like novice,"

Then before she could give any other reaction, his lips had landed on hers. The kiss was heartbreakingly gentle at first. He patiently guided her lips and gave sly small licks. But as instinct took over, the kiss turned out to be passionate one. His tongue probed inside, taming her equally wild pink tongue. His teeth bit the inside of her lower lips and when she elicited short gasp, Sasuke used the opportunity to suck deep and ravaged her lips.

"S-sasuke…?" Sakura asked in between ragged pants. "These ropes are irritating… Can you untie me first? "

He captured her lips again and murmured on her lips, "Never,"

And he continued his attack to her lips.

And his hand made its way to roll down her black panty…

And she could do nothing about it.

Apparently, Uchiha Sasuke preferred to be the dominant type after all.


End file.
